fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Dot Warner version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Comeau household was all dressed up for the occasion. Rapunzel was dressed up like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Flynn Rider was dressed up as Aladdin. Mrs. Brisby was dressed up like a harem girl. Olivia Flaversham was dressed up like Princess Daisy from Super Mario Brothers. Tanya Mousekewitz was dressed up like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. Hokey Wolf was dressed up like Dracula. Queen Arianna was dressed up like a fairy. King Frederic was dressed up like a waiter. Young Baloo was dressed up like a hula dancer, and Dot Warner was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Frederic exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Arianna asked. "Yes, I am," Frederic said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Dot inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Dot said. It made Rapunzel, Flynn, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Dot Warner face!" Arianna exclaimed. She ran up to Dot, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Dot did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Frederic said. "Wow, Arianna," Hokey said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Hokey," Arianna smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Frederic." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Frederic said. "Like a paint job." Hokey said. Then he noticed Rapunzel dressed up as Jasmine, Flynn dressed up as Aladdin, Mrs. Brisby dressed up as a harem girl, Olivia dressed up as Princess Daisy, and Tanya dressed up as Tinker Bell. "Hey, Flynn, my big boy!" he said. He gave his nephew-in-law a hug. "This is your twenty-sixth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Rapunzel and the Three Girl Mice and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Rapunzel said, "He's Aladdin." "Aladdin?!" Hokey asked, not believing his niece. "I mean Prince Ali Ababwa." Mrs. Brisby said. Hokey faced Flynn again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Flynn hugged each other. As soon as Dot grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Frederic glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Dot!" Dot glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, that's not a nice thing to say to Dot." Arianna said. Frederic didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Dot mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, stop calling your sister names!" Arianna scolded lightly. Rapunzel, Flynn, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Tanya, and Hokey just gasped at Dot's insolence, and Frederic was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Dot was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Baloo said. "That's enough now, Baloo." Mrs. Brisby told him. Dot jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Frederic yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Rapunzel, Flynn, Arianna, Hokey, and the Three Girl Mice gasped in shock. Dot glared angrily at Frederic and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS KING SALAZAR!" She then stomped off to her room, where her brothers, Yakko and Wakko Warner, are sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her. "So just Flynn, my three aunts, and I are going?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, darling." Arianna said. Rapunzel became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya following her. "Frederic, what was that all about?" Arianna asked. Frederic shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Hokey said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Hokey, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Frederic said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Hokey said, "Think of Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, and the Lost Children." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween Category:Go To Your Room